


Le Bon Anniversaire

by daivinchi



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Day Five, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: It wasn’t until Yuri asked what Yuuri got for Victor’s birthday that he panics.





	

Yuuri was in the middle of trying out a russian stew that he noticed Victor seemed to be fond of, when he got a call from Yuri. Placing the lid on the pot, he picked up his phone and the phone was quiet before he heard Yuri inhale quite loudly. 

“Oi!” Yuuri winced, lowering his volume. “What did you get Victor?” The voice was soft and unsure, but Yuuri was confused. Get Victor? Was there something on the grocery list he forgot? Victor would surely have let him know, either directly or through dramatic complaints. 

“Get something?” Yuuri asked, only to hear Yuri huff. 

“Don’t tell me.. You forgot didn’t you?” Now at this point Yuuri was chewing on his lip as his eyes darted at the candle that Victor placed in the kitchen for Yuuri. He was sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. There was no mark or anything. Though he supposed he found himself using his phone more often, so maybe whatever he seemed to be forgetting could be found in his phone’s calendar. 

“Are you listening?” Yuri grumbled. “Birthday.” 

“Birthday.” Yuuri stated. Yuuri knew the russian punk’s birthday wouldn’t be until next year, so was he maybe trying to hint at something he wanted for when the day comes? Then why Victor?

He heard the other end burst into a cackle, and wheezes. “Out of all the people, you were the last person I would’ve guessed to forget Victor’s birthday.” And just like that Yuuri ended the call, and grabbed his hair. How could he have forgotten, he has never forgotten Victor’s birthday before! And then he didn’t need to worry about presents, but now what was he supposed to do? What does Victor like that Yuuri could possibly get. Especially with such a short notice. It was only a day after tomorrow, and he didn’t have the slightest idea as to where to begin.

Yuuri paced across the kitchen. What would be good… Ah! A suit! Victor always needs to wear a suit for all sort of occasions, so always adding more his collection wouldn’t hurt. His shoulders slumped. Victor went on a clothing spree not too long ago, their closet was filled with his clothes and bags that have yet to be sorted through. Hmm, what about hair gel? That would seem too cheap. Maybe a hair styling set? But Victor always keeps the same hairstyle.

He faces the pot, turning the heat back up, mindlessly stirring. His mind more focussed on figuring out a suitable present for Victor. Maybe he would be happy with him getting items for Makkachin. That would make more sense for Makkachin’s birthday. 

“What should I do?” Yuuri mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the salt shaker out of the cabinet. 

“You should feed me.” A pair of arms wrap around Yuuri’s waist, and he finds himself smiling as Victor nuzzles his nose against Yuuri’s neck. 

“Victor! That tickles!” Yuuri squirmed under Victor, as he continued to be teased. In the end, Yuuri managed to push Victor off, lightly scolding him about goofing around in the kitchen. 

“Besides that, what were you thinking about?” Victor stretches his arms wide open, ready to hugh Yuuri again, who merely dodges him. “So mean!” 

“Victor, don’t pout.” Yuuri shook his head, before going back to stirring the stew. 

“Making my favorite huh.” Victor hummed. “You never answered my question by the way.” Victor leaned back against the counter, and Yuuri said nothing. He was a terrible liar, and Victor is always smart enough to catch his lies. So he thought it was best to not say anything at all. After a while Victor walked out of the kitchen just as the cooking came to an end.

The next day, Yuri called again. 

“What did you decide to get him?” Yuuri still had no answer and heard the other end sigh. “Let’s go find something. I haven’t gotten him anything yet.” Yuri mumbled, and at the moment he could only smile. Of course going out would give him some sort of inspiration. 

And so the two went. Into the market, and the two found themselves discussing whether a certain item would be useful, something Victor would be pleased with but for the most part none seemed to be fit for a present. 

“What if I just buy a pound of chocolate.” Yuri groaned. 

“He’s being strict with what he eats. He won't even touch the chocolate until a few months.” Yuuri reasoned. The two hadn’t realised how difficult it was to pick a simple present. But suddenly Yuri disappeared and came back with a bag in hand minutes later.

“Found it!” Yuri stretched his arms, a smile on his face.

“What did you get him?” Yuuri wanted to peek inside, but he was nudged away, getting a warning glare as well. The two continued for a few minutes before they decided to call it a day. Yuuri ended up empty handed, and even more panicked. Tomorrow was Victor’s birthday, and he had no idea how he could get him a present in such a short amount of time. They already had rings, Victor doesn’t like necklaces, other than buying himself clothes Victor didn’t seem interested in other items in general. What could Yuuri possibly get to make Victor happy? 

“I’m home.” Yuuri sighed, walking inside, shaking off the snow stuck to his boots. Victor was on the couch, his legs outstretched reading a book. Maybe a book would be good? But what book could he get him? What was Victor’s favorite genre? None of which he knew the answer to.

Victor looked up at him with a smile, quickly turning into a frown as he placed the book down and walked over to Yuuri. Yuuri stared back at him with wide eyes, as Victor placed his warm hands against cold cheeks. 

“What’s wrong? You look unhappy.” Yuuri shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

“You hungry?” Yuuri asked, and watched Victor’s eye brighten. 

“Of course! Your cooking is the best.” Victor snuggled closer to Yuuri, almost tripping the both of them in the process making Yuuri chuckle. “Why does it feel like I haven’t heard your laugh in a while?” He mumbled softly. 

“Please. You’re being overdramatic.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, as he pressed his lips against Victor’s forehead. “Now move so I can make something real quick.”

The two sat down at the dinner table and Yuuri watched with a grin at how happy Victor looked while eating. Yuuri decided to add something new to their meal and watched Victor pause, slowly picking up the new piece, sniffing it before placing it in his mouth. HIs eyes closed as he chewed slowly. 

“Yuuri? What is this?” Victor eyes opened and revealed a sparkle of curiosity as he waited in anticipation for an answer. 

“It’s an experiment. Haven't decided what to call it.” Yuuri rested in head in his hand, and Victor smiled. 

“Well, whatever it is, it’s delicious. All your cooking is delicious actually.” Victor continued to eat, and just as Yuuri placed his spoon in his mouth, he decided maybe the best present to be given to Victor is nothing new, but a little different and homemade. 

The next morning Yuuri got to work, as he spent most of his time in the kitchen after Victor was dragged out by Chris who gave Yuuri a secret thumbs up. He grabbed his notebook where he had written down recipes and placed stars next to one's Victor noticed. It had become an embarrassing habit, but for once he was glad he started it, so he could make Victor the best dinner possible.  
During his time in the kitchen he received plentiful phone calls of Victor begging Yuuri to save him, and how he doesn’t want to be here, but Chris and Yuri won’t let him out of their site. Yuuri could only find himself laughing. They were taking their jobs seriously, especial Yuri seemed to be very enthusiastic about this surprise birthday party. 

After a few hours in the kitchen Yuuri collapsed onto a chair and dialed Mila’s number.

Without his license he needed someone to pick him up, and there was no way he could get Victor to come, but within twenty minutes Mila arrived. While driving Mila enthusiastically talked about her present for Victor but when she asked Yuuri, he merely mumbled his gift shyly only to receive excited approval.

The decorations were all in place when he arrived, and all they had to do was wait for Victor in the dark. Just as Yuuri’s feet were starting to cramp up from his seated position, the doorbell rung and he, along with the other sprung up shouting “Happy Birthday!” and throwing confetti in the air. The celebration had begun, it was a small party but one that Yuuri knew Victor would appreciate the most, rather than being surrounded by hoards of mere acquaintances and in a fancy hall, this place was the best with the closest of friends. 

A few hours later, everyone tiredly managed to clean up the place and began asking Victor to open their presents. Each of which Victor seemed to be excited to get, and when it finally arrived to Yuuri’s turn, he merely scratched his back. 

“It’s at home…” Yuuri trailed off, everyone groaning complaining they wanted to know what it was.

“Well I guess that means it’s time to go!” Victor joked, getting nudged by Chris. They all continued to talk for another hour or so, until one by one they left, leaving Yuuri alone with Victor. 

“What’s waiting at home?” Victor asked in anticipation as they walked to his car. Yuuri only shook his head. He wasn’t sure if this was the best present but he had no idea what else to give him and this was the best he could do in terms of homemade gifts. 

Victor held Yuuri’s hand, his thumb circling over the ring as he continued to stare out the car, a smile gracing his face. 

The two walked into their apartment and Yuuri rushed into the kitchen beginning to heat the food. He felt warm hands wrap around his waist. 

“Is this for me?” Victor whispered as he reached down to grab a cookie. Normally Yuuri would’ve swatted the hand away, but this was for Victor after all. Victor hummed in satisfaction as he tried to reach for another. 

 

“You’ll be full before you try ther other food!” Yuuri whined. Yuuri placed each of the food on a plate and ushered Victor to sit at the table and placed the food in front of him. 

Victor looked at the plate in front of him before he looked up at Yuuri, and chuckled. “Sit down Yuuri.” Yuuri flustered sits down, and waits to hear what Victor thinks. 

“Oh! This is one of my favorites! And this one too!” Victor smiled as he took another bite into the pasta. Though Victor begun to complain about eating all alone, and Yuuri’s stomach growling hadn’t helped either, so he grabbed himself a small plate as well.

“So this was what you were working so hard on when I left this morning?” Victor asked after finishing. Yuuri nodded, staring down at his plate. Victor got up, and Yuuri assumed to wash his plate but when he looked up, he met Victor’s eyes and his face was a breath away from his. “I want to kiss you.” Yuuri always felt his heart miss a few beats every time Victor was this direct, but for once Yuuri wanted to try taking the initiative. So he closed the gap, eyes shut tightly as Victor placed his hand on the table for support. 

“I thought of another present for you.” Yuuri whispered, his face burning as he stared up at Victor. Victor raised an eyebrow. Yuuri pushed himself up, taking Victor’s hand in his as he dragged him into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> bringing back my french i guess, i was craving stew and then i got this idea.. Don’t ask how.  
> Also sorry this was rushed.


End file.
